The DimensionCrossing Shinobi
by Theyuri265
Summary: Naruto saved the Shinobi world by using a forbidden, sealing technique to seal both Madara and Obito Uchiha, along with the Jūbi. But the influx of power was too much and so caused a rip in the space-time continuum and teleported him somewhere where he is unfamiliar with the advanced technology the world uses. Now Phineas, Ferb and Co. find a new friend and much more! Stacy/Naruto
1. Where in the world am I?

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! My name is Theyuri265 and I'm officially back! :) **

**I apologize dearly for the long, major, hiatus but schools been breaking my back and very stressing and I've tried squeezing in some Fanfiction writing time but inspiration has been void in my mind. **

**But nevertheless, some Phineas and Ferb episodes have struck my mind like a goldmine of inspiration! **

**This is a Naruto/Phineas and Ferb Crossover. Kind of weird I know, but hey! Who cares! It's a Fanfic; let your imagination run wild like the wind.**

**The Pairing I'm currently thinking up of is; Naruto/Stacy because of the fact that they're both Japanese, but if it doesn't work or if you guys don't like it, I'll see what I'll do about it. **

**WARNING: ONLY NARUTO WILL BE IN THE P&F UNIVERSE, NOBODY ELSE, NO IF'S, BUT'S, OR WHY'S! GOT THAT?**

**I'm thinking the title could be: ****The Immortal Shinobi clashes with the Creative Inventors ****or something like that. I am not sure if the title will work, so guys (and girls), give me an idea for the title please?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the P&F Cartoon, nor do I own Naruto. The ideas are purely my own.**

**Also, Naruto will be Godlike, but he won't show it until the later chapters, he's going to be dense as he is in the Anime and Manga. **

**The story starts after The Fourth Shinobi World War, and Naruto is currently delaying the Jūbi to absorb the beast into himself, unknowingly absorbing Madara and Obito as well, and in the P&F Universe, S1 Ep.36 'Put that Putter Away' is when Naruto will appear. **

"Hi There!" Human Speech

'_Damn.' Human Thoughts_

"**Well, Shit" Demon Speech**

'_**Fuck my life, literally.' Demon Thoughts**_

**Chapter 1: You've got to be kidding me**

The battlefield that Naruto was standing in was reduced into a mere crater. Bodies of the fallen Shinobi and Zetsu Clones, lay dead, decaying ever so slowly. It was painful to watch his comrades being surrounded by flies indicating that they were dead, if the pungent smell was anything to go by.

The Fourth World Shinobi war was sparked when the true leader of Akatsuki **(Red Dawn)** showed up as the late Madara Uchiha, said to have died during his bout to the death with Hashirama Senju. He sealed all of the tailed beasts (With the exception of the Hachibi and Kyūbi) within the Gedō Mazō **(Demonic Statue of the Outer Path). **All hope seemed to be lost, when the Jūbi was revived, regardless of the fact that it was missing two of the Tailed Beasts for its resurrection. The Allied Shinobi Forces were astounded by the Jūbi's prowess.

They've fought the Jūbi hours on end, without making any progress of dealing damage to the beast. All seemed to be in vain, when suddenly…

**Madara Uchiha and Obito near the Jūbi**

Madara Uchiha, the supposedly 'Dead' and exiled leader of the Uchiha Clan stood there, aside Tobi, staring at the futile attempts of the Allied Shinobi Forces with an impassive face. He mentally laughed at the weak shinobi trying to delay the Jūbi into killing its Kages. They were going to die, regardless of the fact that the ninja's were protecting them.

A sudden explosion rocked the ground where the Jūbi was on, startled and confused for a mere second, it stopped it's mass killing spree and looked around for who dared attack it.

Narrowing his eyes, Uchiha Madara was not pleased to see that even _he, _The Great Madara Uchiha could see who would dare try and stop their Eye of the Moon Plan. He narrowed his eyes even further when he saw the familiar golden, sun kissed mop of blonde, spiked hair about 40 meters away from him.

He cursed silently; this _boy _was more trouble than he thought he should be. First delaying the plan, now intending to destroy the beast? He and Obito would see to him first handedly that he _DIES._

**With Naruto Uzumaki**

Naruto, the now renamed Rokudaime Hokage, Nidaime Kiiroi Senkō was happy that he was able to stop the beast, if only for a few seconds. But a few seconds was all he needed. Quickly weaving through handsigns he called out " **Konoha Kinjūtsu: U~iru no kyūshū!** **(Konoha Secret Technique: Absorption of Will)**

Immediately, the beast along with Madara Uchiha and Obito had this peculiar, pulling feeling in their stomachs. Immediately, Madara started to curse inwardly '_No, No, NO! This can't happen, this shouldn't happen, this won't happen! I am Madara Uchiha, the greatest warrior to live in the elemental nations!" _Before he knew it, he started to shout in anger "I WILL NOT BE TAKEN DOWN LIKE THIS, I AM A GOD, NOTHING SHOULD KILL ME! DAMN YOU UZUMAKI, I'LL KILL YOU! EVEN IF I HAVE TO FIGHT KAMI HERSELF **(Kami's a girl, deal with it)** TO GET TO YOU! ARRRGHHHHH-" He was interrupted as his soul, along with all of his techniques and bloodlines was absorbed into Naruto. Soon enough, Obito was absorbed as well into Naruto, and in the end, even though the Jūbi fought with all its might, it too got absorbed into Naruto, roaring into the skies in defeat one final time.

The war was finally over, tens of thousands of shinobi that died during the war did not die in vain. But, as they say, all happy endings have a consequence, and for Naruto, this by far was his worst punishment ever.

The massive influx of power due to absorbing the Jūbi, along with Madara and Obito Uchiha were a tad too much for the 19 year-old to handle, his body was wracked in unconceivable pain, his eyes burning, adjusting to both the Rinnegan and Sharingan melding together.

When Naruto opened his eyes, no longer was the ocean-blue eyes that he was remembered for, now was the fabled Rinnegan with a hazard sign **(Random Design)** in the middle of his pupil, indicating that he achieved the last stage of the Sharingan, The Eīen Mangekyō Sharingan.

Suddenly, Naruto felt dizzy, he was fainting, that much he knew since he was all too familiar with this feeling, but before his eyes shut, he noticed a ripple in front of him, dragging his body towards it. His final words before passing out "Well…. Fuck" and so his body was warped into the portal and the ripple disappeared, as if it was never there.

**Phineas and Ferb Universe- At Little Duffers**

Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella all sat on the sidewalk, sad that Little Duffers was out of business forever, to add insult to injury, it was the only Miniature Golf building in the whole of Danville. But, they couldn't disagree with the Owner of the once, running business; People just don't respect the game anymore.

They all heard an unfamiliar sound, it sounded like a stone skipping on water, but there was no water around them at all! So where could it be? They looked to their sides, their backs and below, before finally looking above where they saw a body appear out of nowhere, and quickly plummet to earth.

"By my estimation, the body is about 600 feet in the air and is slowly reaching terminal velocity and could soon die if we don't do something" Ferb pointed out.

Phineas replied in a hasty manner "Quick guys! We need to think of something before this guy could possibly-"

BOOM! Phineas' sentence was interrupted as a small crater formed indicating where the body fell. All of them winced and had this queasy feeling in their stomach thinking that the person probably never survived the fall.

Slowly looking over the crater, Phineas was surprised to see the figure groan, quickly shouting to his friends "Guys, Come here! I think this person is still alive!" They quickly rushed to where he was and widened their eyes as he wore very peculiar clothing not meant for summer.

The figure wore Standard Jounin attire (Not that they knew that, of course) with bandages covering his hands and knees. He wore light, durable, black combat boots meant for going against trees and rough terrain. They summed him up to a hiker of sorts. The figure also wore a black trench coat, with what seemed to be flames licking at the bottom and on each side of the trench coat were what seemed to be Japanese writing **(1). **When they took a closer look, they also saw that his face was devoid of body fat, meaning that he was a daily exerciser and he had three whiskers like marks going against each cheek. They marveled at the fact that he had platinum, sun-kissed, spiked blonde hair almost going in every direction.

They quickly stepped back in shock as the figure stood up and opened his eyes, now revealing ocean-blue eyes that seemed bluer than the oceans and the skies combined. He looked at the kids and asked a seemingly important question. "Can you please tell me where I am, and how in the world I got here?"

**And Done! For now, Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm trying my best to lengthen my stories as some other writers do, I'm not the best writer as you'll see there will be flaws in my story and I will fix that once I get some reviews seeing if you guys want me to change anything to it! Thank you guys so much for staying with me and reading my stories till the end, I'm very glad that you guys like my stories! :) So please, don't forget to Favorite the story, follow it, favorite me, and/or follow me if you like and I'll see you guys soon! **

**Ja Ne**

**1: On the left side of his Trench Coat says: Niidaime Senkō.**

**On the right side reads: Yogen no Ko which means Child of Prophecy**

**And in the back of his trench coat reads: Rokūdaime Hokage much like his Fathers trench coat**


	2. The name's Naruto

**Hey Guys! Welcome back to the DimensionCrossing Shinobi. It's a nice name for the story don't you think so? Well, onto business, a generous reviewer asked me if Naruto still has his powers from his world.**

**The short answer is yes. The complicated answer is yes (still) but he needs to get his chakra control back as he now has not 1, but 3 legendary beings (Obito was included because of his usage of the Sharingan, I think) inside him that merged with him (except the Jūbi, because he's a mass entity of chakra that can't be simply absorbed, so he replaced Kurama) **

**He now has a large chakra reserve about 14x larger than his previous chakra reserves even with Kurama with him since the Jūbi has a lot of raw chakra multiplying Naruto's by 10x and Madara's and Obito's multiplying his by 4x (2 and 2 each)**

**He'll be living a normal life and still has his powers but most of them are locked, so he needs to train very hard or have situations that challenge not only his physical capabilities, but mental capabilities as well, and so unlocks new powers that he doesn't know how to control it yet.**

**This is the part where Dimension Jumping comes into the fray, since obviously, Doofenshmirtz is not very evil nor powerful, Naruto will have to dimension jump so that he can learn how to handle his new powers better. But, in order for him to come back to the P&F Universe, he needs to place some kind of marker so that his Kamui can track it, allowing him not only the easiest way of going back but also, he can switch between dimension he's in for P&F's. **

**His emotions also play a key role for his powers. Since all of his chakra is untamed and out of control, when he get's into a certain emotion, his killing intent will leak out unconsciously and affect everyone around him. I hope this clears some of your guy's questions :)**

**Also, some of the Phineas and Ferb episodes I will skip since I don't have Eidetic memory and/or I dislike certain episodes, so if you see another scene that's different from the previous one, that most probably means that it's another new episode.**

**Now if that's all (I hope it is) On with the story!**

"Well, Fuck you too!" Human Speech

'_What the hell?' _Human Thoughts

"**BANANA!" Demonic Speech**

'_**Banana'**_** Demonic Thoughts**

**Chapter Two: Hey There! The name's Naruto!**

"You're names are Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet correct?" Pointing his finger to each person respectively as he called out their names. They all nodded in agreement. "Ok…. So let me get this straight, you saw me fall from the sky, falling towards the ground and when I hit it, you thought I was dead and you were so surprised that I came out unharmed and asked a seemingly dumb question?" Naruto made sure that he was right; this was a tad _too much_ to take in quickly.

"Well, yea. That's about the gist of it." Phineas replied happily.

Naruto deadpanned "You still haven't told me where I am."

"Oh! Well, right now you're in the now out of business Little Duffers, to be more specific, you're in Danville in the Tri-State Area, EVEN MORE specifically, you're in the Danville, which is located in the Tri-State Area which is located in the United States."

"Look, I'm going to use one of my techniques I've acquired of the years so that I can learn where I am and how I really got here. There's a downside to this, I'm going to have to sift through your memories, so is that fine with you?" Naruto stated.

"I don't think that-" Ferb was about to go on, but was interrupted by Phineas,

"Sure! As long as you stay away from our personal memories."

"That's fine. I just want to know where I am and how to go back to Konoha."

What Naruto didn't tell them was that he couldn't really control his **Mentaru Hijutsū: Maindomemori tensō **as it goes through _all_ memories that the person remembered when used. Unless they've put up mental barriers that his technique couldn't penetrate, he basically will learn everything that they've seen, heard, felt, smelled, and touched.

The **Maindomemori Tensō** was mostly used for interrogation if a target was too hard to break, that's why he didn't want to use it on two little innocent boys, but the situation called for dire measures, so he either had this or blindly go into the world with a lot of help from the boys and their friends.

He disliked the latter as it reminded about his younger, stupider self that would go in blindly without knowing the pros and cons. But after the vigorous training and mental practice from Tsunade-Baa-chan, he was sure that he was as patient as a wise mountain sage. Yep, he was just that badass.

"Just before you read our minds, we have a question." Phineas seemingly asked during his rant."

"Yea, what is it?" Naruto smiled gently while replying. Now that they looked at him, his platinum blonde hair seemed to have blood red tips at the end of his hair. All in all, he looked very unique for someone to be of Asian descent.

"Where or what exactly is Konoha?" Phineas asked him.

"Well, let me think… Hmm… How about this? Once I finished reading your minds to see where I am, you take me to where you live and I'll tell you of everything that regards myself and my home?" Naruto replied softly.

He won't tell them of his childhood as that might ruin their lives for years to come, as some of his childhood was very… _unpleasant _so to speak.

"That's great! We would love to hear where you lived! It'll be an awesome story, that much I can tell." Isabella butted in out of nowhere.

Naruto laughed softly. How he wished his childhood were like this, full of life and truth. Not hatred, betrayal, and lies. '_Oh well, I can't change the past now, might as well look forward to the present and future that is to come' _And so, with that, Naruto stepped forward and gently put his hand on Phineas' and Ferbs' head.

He whispered "**Mentaru Hijutsū: Maindomemori tensō**" and so began a journey which seemed to take on for hours as he saw both of the boys memories. Them taking their first steps, both of them uttering their first ever words and how the parents were so joyful of the occasion. Ferbs departure from England to Danville, Phineas meeting his stepbrother and instantly forming a large best friend, brotherly relationship, them building their first ever invention, but suddenly some of their memories were shattered and most of their early childhood memories looked fragmented.

This meant that they don't remember much of their young childhood, or they both suffered a traumatic experience and their memories were affected because of that. He quickly sifted through all their memories, noting their ingenious creativity and imagination to build things that were seemingly impossible for children their age and made sure to acquire some of their building and thinking capabilities (He didn't steal them of course, he just rewrote his DNA to successfully merge with the Flynn and Fletcher DNA he gained from the memory sift)

Once he was done, he recoiled back a bit as the intake of memories still gave him a minor headache (It used to give him major headaches whenever he used the Jūtsu on more than one person, but due to Kage Bunshins, he got used to the large intake of memories) especially if it was more than one person, and it would hurt a bit longer if their bond was strong. The two brothers shook their heads as a dizzying feeling came into both their stomachs and heads. They also had this sudden feeling to throw up all over the ground for some odd reason (More like convenient).

Once everyone was good to go, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and Isabella had came to a sudden realization. Naruto didn't have a bike, and since Phineas' and Ferbs' house was quite far, they didn't know what to do. Well, Phineas and Ferb did, but they were still upset about Little Duffers being closed, so their thought process started to shallow and couldn't conjure up a way to go ahead and build Naruto his own bike. Baljeet was trying to conjure up an answer with the ingenuity of Mathematics. Sadly, none could come to an answer that would help their new friend.

While they sat on the ground, looking glum and disappointed, Naruto just chuckled lightly and told them "Don't worry you five, I'll keep up. I promise!" He told them with great enthusiasm. Phineas replied "How are you going to keep up with us if we're on bikes, while you run? Won't you easily tire out?" Naruto smoothly replied "Oh don't worry Phineas. I can keep up easily, heck I can beat all you five together regardless if you have a large advantage using something I'm not familiar with."

Phineas quickly stood up and grinned competitively "Oh you're on Naruto!"

"Bring it on you five. I'll easily leave you in the dust!" Naruto shouted back while grinning greatly.

All five of them quickly rushed to their bikes and sped off as quickly as they could to the Flynn-Fletcher estate. Naruto just sat patiently, and closed his eyes. A pulse was then heard, then again, and again until Naruto vanished as if he was never there.

**Flynn-Fletcher Residence **

All of the kids were panting, as their legs were sore from the continuous pedaling in order to beat Naruto. When Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet reached the two geniuses residence and looked back, they couldn't find Naruto in sight. Quickly worrying, they started to scan the area until they spotted an oddly mop of golden, blonde hair nearby the door. They quickly sprinted up and saw Naruto, quietly reading a book that was beige with Japanese writing as its title on it.

When he looked up, he grinned "Yo. What took you guys so long?" All of their jaws dropped to the ground. Yes, even Ferbs, they were just thinking the same question '_How in the world did he get here faster than us?' _They just stood there, with mouths gaping for a full five minutes.

"Close your mouth guys, you're going to eventually catch flies and I don't think they taste delicious." He grinned mischievously.

"PHINEAS, FERB! I'M SO TELLING MOM THAT YOU WERE GONE FOR THE WHOLE-" A unfamiliar voice (to Naruto) but an all-too familiar voice to all of the five. That voice belonged to Candace Flynn, older sister of Phineas and Ferb.

"Oh why hello there Jere- W-w-wait. You're not Jeremy." Candace sputtered nervously thinking that this young blonde man was her fluffy cushion of love, Jeremy Johnson. 

"What up? Names Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Nice to meet you!" Naruto introduced himself."

Candace did the only sensible thing she would do; she fainted, and hit the floor with nobody catching her.

"Are you sure she's not gonna get a rather large head concussion? I mean, that was a pretty loud sound she made when her head made contact. 

The group just sweatdropped, (although they were clueless on what it was, and why they were break the fourth wall) and just stared at him as he ranted on and on while all the while poking Candace with a stick nobody knew where he got from.

**And… Done! Sorry for the long wait guys! I've got a school project that took up most of my time and I've also gotten a basketball competition on Sunday so I needed to up my practice by a large margin. I can still feel the pain in my legs. Oh god…. The pain, the pain… **

**Well hope you guys enjoyed it, and please don't forget (If you feel like) to Read and Review everything you think you like and/or changes you would like me to make, also favorite and follow the story and me (If you'd like).**

**Until our paths cross again, Peace!**


End file.
